Soul Mates
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: She wakes up in bed with a hangover, a weird tattoo and a naked Weasley twin... WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! Co-writers - bitchescanbiteback, XxDyiashiaxX and Candycane77
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So, here is the story I have been working on for the last few hours… I ship FREMIONE! Ron/Hermione is good, but Mione SHOULD have ended up with the better looking Weasley twin ;)**

**Enjoy!**

For the most part Hermione Granger was a studious girl, apart from those late night hook-ups, stress-relievers, but never one guy twice, she had done most of the male population, excluding The Weasley Twins, boys under 5th year and Harry Potter, as he was like a brother to her, and dating her best friend. But other than her very unstudious extra-curricular activities, she immersed herself in her learning. Her night-time gallivanting was an after-effect of sorts from the War. Her night-terrors were absolutely awful and the only thing that could dull them was arms wrapped around her at night.

At daytime, she never even looked twice at her hook-ups, even though many tried to get her to go out with them, she completely ignored them. Which is why none of the other girls knew about them, other than Ginny; so that night, when Lavender, Pavarti and Ginny walked up to her while she was studying in the common room, she wasn't affected.

'Hermione, we need help.' Lavender said. Hermione raised an eyebrow as if to say _why should I help you?_ Lavender sighed in exasperation and looked at Pavarti who just shrugged. Then Ginny stepped forward.

'Mione, it's a spell, one that can't be performed without a quad… these two,' she gestured at Lavender and Pavarti with a derisive look on her face, 'asked me for help, I read the instructions and I thought we would need someone of your expertise.' She winked.

Hermione stared at her, silently telling her to continue. Ginny exaggerated a sigh and continued, 'It's a spell to see who our soul mate is.' At that, Lavender let out a dreamy sigh and Pavarti stared into space with a small smile on her lips. Hermione rolled her eyes but conceded without a sound.

The girls made their way to the top of the Astronomy tower, sneaking their way past the portraits and other students. They shuffled in and closed the door behind them. Hermione nonverbally cast _Lumos_ and an instant, bright light flared from her wand. She looked at the other girls and raised her eyebrow again. Lavender grabbed a piece of parchment and thrust it at Hermione excitedly, and then the girls moved into a circle and linked arms. Hermione read off the piece of parchment she had levitated in front of her face.

'_Venus, goddess of love and beauty,_

_Our hearts are confused, hidden in a booth,_

_Our souls are pure, but do not know the truth,_

_We wish to find answers to questions so deep,_

_Please help us, for love's sake,_

_To find our true soul mates.'_

A soft pink glow emanated from their hearts, and then… nothing. The girls sighed, disappointed, and walked back to the raging party in the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter! DUN DUN DUUUUN :D **

**Enjoy! XD**

The next morning, Hermione got rudely woken up by Lavender shrieking. She sighed and turned to bury her face in her pillow, only to find that her pillow was alive. She was used to this, but she couldn't remember hooking up with anyone last night, though to be fair, she couldn't remember anything from last night. It was when her pillow buried its face into her chest that she realised she was naked, and that he was naked. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but when she saw a shock of red hair, and realised that the boy in her bed was one of the few she hadn't slept with, that she started to feel uncomfortable, add to that the interesting tattoo she was sporting, and she was confused. Fred Weasley was in her bed… and he had the same tattoo. _What happened last night?_ She frantically searched her fuzzy memories.

_Flashback_

_The four girls walked sullenly into the Gryffindor common room, they went straight to the firewhiskey, avoiding partygoers. Hermione grabbed the shot glasses and passed them around, 'to being single for life,' they took the shots and immediately refilled. _

_Fred, Seamus, Dean and Harry saw the girls about to take their 7__th__ shot and decided that they had had way too much. The boys ran over to the girls and each took a glass out of a girls hand and drank it so the girls had nothing, they weren't happy._

'_HEY!' yelled Ginny furiously scowling at Harry, 'That's mine!' Harry grinned._

'_Then why am I drinking it?' he asked in a cheeky tone. Ginny growled and flung herself at him, tackling him to the ground while the other girls argued with the boys that had taken their glasses._

_Pavarti got so pissed off by Seamus that she slapped him and Lavender glared menacingly at Dean. Hermione was attempting to punch Fred, but he avoided that by capturing her in his arms and kissing her neck. She shivered._

_End flashback_

The rest of the night was a blur, but she could make out a lot of pleasure from her muddled thoughts. She immediately reached the conclusion that she and Fred had had sex multiple times last night.

All thoughts fled her head as Fred lifted his face a couple of inches from her breasts and looked at her in with a sexy smirk, then dipped his head back down and licked. Hermione groaned in pleasure.

**Next chapter… LEMONS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! I have been feeling like saying that for ages XD Here is the next chapter, as promised LEMONS, so if you are under 18 you shouldn't be reading this but probably are, so anyway… ENJOY!**

**That seems to be becoming sort of like a catchphrase… hmmm, I wonder…**

Fred licked his way up her chest and she groaned, a low throaty sound that made them both even more aroused. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss and nipped her lip, she gasped and he took that opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. As they kissed, Fred's hand slid down her body and to her hot wet core. He rubbed the nub between his fingers and she hissed in pleasure, then he slowly inserted a finger into her dripping core. Hermione moaned at the much needed contact, but needing more growled, 'another'. Fred plunged his two fingers into her and she shouted at the feeling, it was amazing, better than any other guy in the whole of Hogwarts; that was for sure.

Fred lowered his head to her breasts and sucked hard on her left nipple before moving to her right, he lightly bit down and Hermione felt waves of pleasure coursing through her. She was very wet by now. Fred continued to pleasure her until she said, 'fuck me', he looked at her with lust filled eyes and nodded before lining himself up with her soaked core and slamming in.

Stars exploded before their eyes as Fred plunged into Hermione. Fred started grunting and moaning, 'Mione,' he growled as his balls started to tighten. Hermione felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, the need to release becoming stronger, she pushed Fred up enough for her to turn and get on her hands and knees. Fred pounded into her, this new angle much deeper and erotic. Soon they were both screaming each other's names as they came. Luckily the muffling spell they had cast the night before still held.

Hermione and Fred tumbled to the mattress, completely spent. There they cuddled up to one another until Hermione's senses came back to her. She was in a bed with a boy she had slept with the night before, she had just had sex with him again and she was currently snuggling up to him. That just wouldn't do.

As Fred dozed off, Hermione snuck out of the bed, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. She closed the door carefully, so as to not awaken the sleeping couples. It seemed as if Lavender and Dean must have done the same thing as herself and Fred.

**What did you think? Fav part and whatnot XD I was my first time writing real LEMONS so I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter... the TATTOO!**

**Anyways… R&R folkes**


	4. Thank you

Thank you to;

bitchescanbiteback

XxDyiashiaxX

Candycane77

who have offered to help me with this story, I will contact you soon to start writing XD


	5. Chapter 5

**And here it is folks, the chapter you have been waiting for! The Tattoo...**

**Also and note from me; please vote on my poll :)**

**Thanks to my AWESOME betas bitchescanbiteback, XxDyiashiaxX and Candycane77! ROUND OF APPLAUSE!**

* * *

Hermione ran into the bathroom and threw her clothes on the floor; she jumped into the shower and turned it on.

As the hot water streamed soothingly down her back; easing out the kinks and knots that had been her constant companions throughout her life; her mind turned to the problem at hand… Fred Weasley.

The same Fred Weasley who owned a joke shop with his twin brother, the same Fred Weasley who had almost died in the War, the same Fred Weasley who had returned to finish his seventh year at Hogwarts, the same Fred Weasley with whom she had been hopelessly in love with since first she laid eyes on him.

The same Fred Weasley who was currently entering her shower with a very sexy smirk on his face. "Hello there 'Mione, I didn't realise there was someone occupying the facilities," he purred with a smug grin adorning his gorgeous face.

"Freddie, darling," Hermione replied in her most seductive voice, "The bathroom door was locked and my clothes are on the floor, of course you wouldn't expect anyone to be in the shower."

Fred took a step toward her and pushed her against the wall, "Not at all dear, but now that I'm here, let's have some fun."

~~~~~~MA does NOT mean Mother Approved folks!~~~~~~~

Fred slowly leaned in; his eyes locking with hers and pinning her in place. A dazzled Hermione remembered the muggle saying 'the eyes are the windows to the soul' and realised just how true that sentiment really was. A storm was brewing in them; a storm of lust and... dare she say it... love. The possibility that they could be soul mates promptly appeared and vanished within the space of a second, the notion being utterly ludicrous.

Noticing that Hermione seemed to be in a slight trance, Fred leaned his head down and grasped her nipple in his mouth, grazing his teeth over the tip he felt her shiver in pleasure and snap back to reality. Hermione gasped; the feeling of Fred's mouth on her breast almost pushing her over the edge, no-one had ever made her feel that way before, she revelled in it. Fred grabbed her waist and put her in the showed quickly following, the hot water was flowing and the mingled sensations pushed her nerves into overload. A tingling feeling started to build up in her stomach and then... he stopped touching her. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at his smirking face, she grabbed him and, turning, slammed him into the wall she had previously been occupying, his eyes widened and he let out a low moan of lust at her show of dominance, she looked down, he was already hard.

With a devious smirk to match his, she slowly lowered herself, licking and nipping her way down his body. Reaching his erection, she blew softly on the tip, she groaned and if it was even possible, got harder. She kept moving her head, past his erection to his inner thighs, then she started back up, completely skipping his rock hard penis, she kissed her way to his neck, where she sucked really hard, leaving a mark.

He had had enough of her teasing, again grabbing her and turning them around, he slammed her back against the wall, aligned his dick with her soaked pussy and thrust in. In and out over and over again, grabbing her arse, he lifted her legs around his waist and thrust n harder, both of them shouting in pleasure at the new angle; it wasn't long before they both went over the edge, screaming out in bliss.

Fred and Hermione leaned against each other, utterly sated, then slowly started to wash each others bodies.

~~~~~Back to normal M rating now XD~~~~~

When they had finished, Fred had to go back to his dorms to get dressed, leaving Hermione to complete her shower. She leaned against the wall; she closed her eyes and sighed, turning back to the shower, she looked at the wall. 'I can't believe it, I slept with Fred three times' she thought then her eyes widened "I SLEPT with FRED THREE TIMES!" She yelled her shock now gone.

She quickly dried off, dressed and ran a brush through her brown curls. Stopping as something in the mirror caught her eye. She looked at her back, picked up her shirt and gasped, her eyes widening. A glowing Yin Yang symbol adorned with elegant calligraphy and arrows pointing in four directions decorated the skin on her shoulder blade. In carefully scripted calligraphy read 'Our Souls are One…'. She looked at the unfinished sentence and ran out of the bathroom to Fred, she grasped his arm and swung him around, upon seeing the same design she dropped his arm in shock, his read 'In Life and Death.'

She ran back to the boy's dorms hissing "Get up!" at the girls. Lavender and Pavarti both got up glaring "What!" They shouted angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two naked girls. "Get dressed and meet me in the Room of Requirement" she whispered urgently and ran to the girl's dorms across the hall. "Ginny!" She hissed shaking the red head up, careful not to wake the black haired boy sleeping peacefully next to her. Ginny blinked looking around confused until she saw Hermione, "What is it?" She whispered yawning. Hermione held back a giggle "Get dressed and meet me in the Room of Requirement" She demanded.

When all three girls came to the Room of requirement, they found Hermione pacing and muttering to herself. They shook their head having seen it one, too many times before. She turned to the girls looking at their arms.

All three girls had different designs, though all had to Yin Yang symbol in common and elegant scripture around or through it. Lavender's read 'Love', Pavarti's read 'True Love Conquers and Ginny's read 'Fight for Love'. All the quotes were either the start of end of a sentence.

"What does this mean?" They asked, all looking quite shell-shocked, regarding Hermione in bewilderment, "It means our spell worked" She stated. "We have Yin Yang symbols and a quote that the matching tattoo finishes." They looked at her confused. "The boys we slept with last night, they all have tattoos matching ours."

She grabbed the girls and walked back to the common room she grabbed Harry's arm then showed Ginny the tattoo, he had the same design, but the writing in the wings were all different. His looked just like Ginny's tattoo except said "Keep the Balance." Ginny gasped and touched his tattoo gently. Hermione smiled and then went back in her room, she showed Pavarti Seamus' tattoo, his said "Our Love Made Us." She sighed and crossed her arms while Lavender went over to Dean and exposed his tattoo that read "Courageous"

"Now how do we explain this to the guys?" Hermione asks curiously and looks at the boys amused. "I doubt they're going to enjoy this conversation, it would be like admitting they knocked us up." She starts laughing. "Let's tell them they knocked us up, we can say we were drinking because Malfoy but a pregnancy spell on us and we were avoiding everyone because of it"

* * *

**I will update soon if I receive 10 or more reviews!**

**They are the fuel for the fire!**


End file.
